Fool Rushes In Where Angels Fear To Tread
by Battouga
Summary: Berlin Germany 1937. Naruto Eberhart is an Army General. He has wealth, fame, power, a beautiful Jewish wife and two children. But when the Führer send orders to rid Germany of Jews; Naruto must fight the biggest battle of his life to protect his family.
1. Prologue

Berlin, Germany 1937.

A 25 year old Jewish lady walked down the road of one of Berlin's busiest markets. Many eyes especially those of men stared as she walked by. Her elegant white dress clings to her curves perfectly causing every man she passes to drool subconsciously. Adorning a velvet red coat, heels and custom-made black leather gloves it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the fact that she's an extremely wealthy and high class women. What really caught peoples attention though is her cherry blossom pink hair that ended at her shoulders and her forest green eyes. It's hard to believe she's a Jew for she has none of the physical characteristics. She stuck out like a sore thumb for everyone knows she is the only one in all of Germany to be a Jew with a natural hair colour like this.

This lady's name is Sakura Eberhart, nicknamed the "Die pienk skoonheid" (the pink beauty) by the locals. She is well known by the people of Germany as the loving and kind hearted wife of the famous 26 year old German General Officer Naruto Eberhart, who is known as the "Van die goue jakkals" (the gold fox). His gravity deifying golden hair and crystal blue eyes catches just as much attention as Sakura's pink hair and green eyes. Naruto is a muscular man with a heart of gold, his arms, legs and body have scars scattered all over them from constant training and battles in the army. The most noticeable scars are the six lines on his face, three on each cheek. It was caused when he was fighting against Russian soldiers 3 years ago. Naruto is a pure blooded German with an infamous military family background.

The two meet when Sakura was a nurse working in Berlin's main hospital. Naruto at that time was a Lieutenant in the army. He was severely hurt during an ambush on his mission and was to be treated under Sakura. It was love at first sight. As soon as Naruto was checked out of the hospital the two started dating. 8 years later they were happily married with children who are their pride and joy. A son called Seiji Eberhart, he has his father's hair style and colour but his mother's eyes. A daughter called Nozami Eberhart who has her mother's hair style and colour but her father's eyes. They live in a 3 story mansion by the outskirts of Berlin and are possibly the happiest family on earth. But as we all know happiness doesn't last forever......................


	2. The Führer's Order

"_It is clear to us that the war can only end with the destruction of the Germanic peoples or the disappearance of Jews from Europe! __We Germans are a superior race!!! But we are being held back by the Jews. The Jews are our enemy! __They have taken away jobs that belong to us Germans only! They----" _

'CRASH' the radio went flying across the living room before smashing against the opposite wall.

"Naruto, what was that loud crash?" asked Sakura coming into the living room only to see her husband Naruto shaking with rage. She gently hugged him from behind his muscled back was warm against her cheek. Sakura felt him relax instantly and turn around to embrace her tightly and bury his face into her soft hair. Naruto muttered angrily under his breath for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and whispered into his wife's ear. "The Führer is planning to wipe out every single Jew in Germany". Sakura gasped and shut her eyes tightly preventing the tears from flooding out of her eyes.

"No, no, I thought that was just a rumor. Naruto tell me this isn't true please Naruto please!" Sakura started sobbing into Naruto's shoulder as he held her protectively. "I'm so sorry Sakura, but the Führer is already making his move. We need to get out of here, out of Germany". This caused Sakura to cry even more. "It's no use Naruto. The Nazi soldiers will find and kills us before we even reach the borders of Berlin. Seiji, Nozami and I we'll be we'll be......." Another wave of tears came before she could finish her sentence.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and stared at her with determination burning in his crystal blue orbs. "Sakura I promise, nothing is going to happen to you or the kids we'll figure something out. We'll escape Germany settle down some where safe from war and---"

"No we can't figure something out Naruto! Everyone in Germany knows about us they know that me and the kids have Jewish blood running through our veins and you're the only one who doesn't. We'll be killed Naruto! Do you understand we'll be killed!" screamed Sakura. Her screams were cut of though when Naruto took her lips and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster. Sakura struggled against her husband's firm yet gentle grip on her shoulders; she gave in eventually and kissed him back with just as much passion and love.

Naruto gently licked her lips asking for entrance. Sakura complied; and soon the couple's tongues were battling for dominance against each other. He gently pushed his wife onto the living room couch with him on top of her. Naruto softly kissed, sucked and bit down on Sakura's neck effectively marking her as his property. Sakura moaned as her husband worked his magic. After another long passionate kiss Naruto stopped "Have you calmed down now honey?" Sakura only nodded still in a daze from Naruto's burning kisses.

"Sakura pack all necessary items, food, water and clothes that will keep us going for at least a month. We head out tonight okay?" seeing his wife still hesitant to agree he added "I know that the chances of being caught and killed is very high but we have to at least try. For the kids Sakura. Their future depends on this".

Sakura nodded and gently cupped Naruto's right cheek. "You do know that you are betraying the Führer right? As his most powerful and favored General what you're planning to do goes beyond treachery. You'll lose everything you've worked for. You're throwing away your long time dream of being the greatest army General in Germany's history of which you have accomplished. Your fame and power will go down the drain is this really what you want?"

"Sakura, you're always placing my dreams and goals before yourself, even before Seiji and Nozami. The moment we first meet I fell in love with you. I promised myself that if you ever were to be my wife and the mother of my children then I would gladly throw away everything for you and our kids"

"Naruto......"

"Besides my goal never was to be the greatest army General in Germany's history" Naruto said smirking at his wife's shocked face.

"What!? But you always proclaimed to everyone you meet that it was your goal"

"Like I said when I fell in love with you I promised I would throw away everything for you and our kids. To be the greatest General became my goal because I only wanted to live up to my family name. I always had a feeling that having power and fame will probably come in handy during a time of war." Naruto chuckled bitterly.

"Naruto........"

"Start packing honey, I need to go and meet with Jiraiya"

"Alright, be careful. I love you." Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too" after returning the kiss Naruto grabbed his dark coat and hat and stepped out into the cold morning air.

* * *

So what do you all think so far? good, bad, awesome, despicable? let me know R&R thanks! P.S. Führer means Leader or Boss. In this case the Führer is Adolf Hitler.


	3. Vhet Jiraiya

'Ding' Ding' Ding' Ding' the door bell rang of a book store with a sign titled "Jiraiya's Vooks". Heavy footsteps followed soon after the bell. A man in his early 50's with spiky white hair, red tattoo lines down his face answered. He had on a pissed of look and a cup of steaming coffee in his right hand.

"Ye blind o sumthin?! Can't yer read? Ver not open!!!" he shouted glaring at the slightly shorter man before him.

"Would you quiet down Jiraiya? Sheesh I swear the deaf lady 8 blocks down the road heard you" said Naruto as he watched Jiraiya's facial features change from that of anger to surprise.

"Vel I'll ve, if et ain me o'l fvend Naruto" chuckled Jiraiya. He ushered Naruto into his shop where they sat down at a small table at the far end of the store.

"So vout vrings ye here so verly in the mornin eh? Vinally decided to vead me Make-Out varadise vooks?" asked Jiraiya handing his guest a cup of hot coffee.

"You wish old man, I'll never come knocking on your door at 6 in the morning begging to read those porno books of yours" replied Naruto sipping from his cup. A heart-broken look graced Jiraiya's features.

"Vis is the vanks i get fer all them years of tranin ya?" huffed Jiraiya. He looked across the wall where an old picture frame was hanging from. The black and white pictured had a young Jiraiya and an even younger Naruto both in full uniform saluting at the camera. Behind them was a giant brick estate of five storeys that had 'German Army Headquarters' across the buildings large metal doors. Jiraiya was a former Colonel in the army. He fought many battles and was also Naruto's former superior officer. Jiraiya taught Naruto everything he knew about being in the army and how to use every single military weapon and also hand-to-hand combat. He retired 3 years after Naruto was made the army's head General Officer.

"Vous ver good times eh" said Jiraiya looking back at Naruto who nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah they were"

"So vhy are ye here Naruto?" Said man's face turned serious as he replied bitterly.

"Haven't you heard yet Jiraiya? The Führer is finally making his move to rid Germany of Jews". The older man's eyes widened at this.

"Ven vat means yer family is in vuch danger" Naruto nodded.

"I'm planning to escape from Germany with Sakura and the kids, but I need your help in order to do that"

" Are Ye kiddin!? Vhut yer doin is treachery if the Führer ver to find vout yer'll be killed ver ye stand!" hissed Jiraiya. He stood up abrutly knocking over his seat.

"I know what I'm going to do is betraying the Führer and I could be killed but I have to try, for Sakura, Seiji and Nozami. I have to try. If we don't escape then......." Naruto's sentence died off and he remained quiet for a while. "I can't lose them Jiraiya. I can't. They mean the world to me. I love them".

Jiraiya pulled his chair back up and sat down. The two seasoned officers sat in silence. The only sound came from the grandfather clock beside where the framed photo was.

"Vhats yer plan Naruto?"

"First we need to get to the border of Berlin without being caught. Then we need to find transport to get us out of the country.........thats all i've got so far"

"Vats it?"

"Yes, i only just heard the news half an hour ago so i didn't have much time to think up a plan"

"I see......Vhere vill ye go?"

"Japan. My ancestors were originally from there". Silence came once again. Finally Jiraiya sighed and looked at Naruto dead in the eyes. "Vhat do ye need me to do?"

"I need you to help me plan a route. You're the only one who knows Germany like the back of your hand given you've been here for so long and travelled all around the country."

".............Very vell. I'll help ye then"

"Thank you Colonel Jiraiya. Thank you"

Jiraiya stood up and went to go grab a map of Germany, some papers and pens. 'Colonel eh? Haven't ven called vhat for a vhile'. The two men settled down to plan the route never noticing a pair of dark eyes watching their every move and listening to their every word.

'General Naruto Eberhart, you traitor. Wait till the Führer hears about your plan'.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! It really brightens my day and keeps me going. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! I know what you are all probably thinking 'whats with the way Jiraiya speaks?'

Well you see I always like to talk like that when I'm bored and I can just picture Jiraiya with 1937 style clothes talking like that. Hehehehe so what do ye all vhink?

R&R minna-san!!!!!!


End file.
